


Re: Start

by Kagami_Sorako



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: All thanks to Kashoku and escalated Headcanons, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Footprints - Universe, How Do I Tag, I'm Bad At Summaries, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm Bad At Titles, Is there something I'm good at, M/M, New start for him, Omega Katsuki Yuuri, Omega Yulian, Past Abuse, Past Rape/Non-con, Past Relationship(s), Yulian after Hasetsu, first friend, past Katsuki Yuuri/Viktor Nikiforov, past Victuuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-30
Updated: 2017-04-30
Packaged: 2018-10-25 13:36:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10765305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kagami_Sorako/pseuds/Kagami_Sorako
Summary: Katsuki Yulian is shy, anxious and a complete wreck. He decides to leave home and goes to the US, hoping to start a new life. But he quickly realizes that it isn't so easy and old habits really do die hard. But that doesn't mean it has to stay that way. Making a new friend he realizes that he doesn't have to be a copy from his mother and decides to start his life anew. This is his beginning.





	Re: Start

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kashoku](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kashoku/gifts).



> Hi. =)  
> To all my readers of my fanfictions, SORRY!!! I'm currently in a pinch with my family and there are a lot of problems going on and stuff and I have to play messenger and translator in one. Then there's university and real life and it's a bitch right now. And it's terrible! So I couldn't focus on my new chapters at all because every time I try to write something I just can't. I have the plots done in my head, but I somehow just can't write it down. This is something to unwind, something to help me getting back into writing and destressing from all that is real life.  
> I promise I'll update next week, but currently I'm just unable to write anything which would be even remotely acceptable.
> 
> For those who are wondering what this is, well, I'm following [Kashoku's](http://kashoku-sinpai.tumblr.com/) tumblr and I somehow fell in love with one of the characters of the 'Footprints' universe. So I decided to write about him, just to get back to writing. I hope you like it. I just wrote down what I imagined would probably happen and yeah, this happened.  
> Have fun. =)

This was a terrible idea! This whole mess wouldn’t have started if he would have used his brain. But of course he never used it when he needed it. And that’s why he was backed against a wall with four alphas towering in front of him, lewd grins adorning their faces.

Yulian hugged his bag closer to his body and pressed himself more into the brick behind him, somehow hoping that it would swallow him up. But of course it didn’t and now he would have to think of a way to escape this whole situation.

How did this happen? Well, he just _had_ to ignore his surroundings, hadn’t he. 

 

_Yulian just came out of dance class and walked through the campus, on his way home. It had been two weeks already since he moved here from Hasetsu and even though he was starting to get used to living in the USA, he was still shy and anxious as always and just wasn’t able to get friends._

_The Japanese sighed when he remembered his life until now. From an outsider point it had been pretty messed up and he was also completely screwed. But what did someone expect? With their history. Yulian knew why he had accepted the invitation to go to the US and he didn’t really regret it, but that didn’t mean he didn’t miss his family. His mother, his sisters, hell, even his brother!_

_And about his brother … maybe it was for the best that they would be apart for a while. They didn’t have the best relationship and maybe this would do them both some good. Vitaly and Yulian … it had been so strange those past few years and their power play was starting to escalate. Well … it escalated actually before it even started and spiralled out of control after he enforced Vitaly’s rut … and Vitaly made him abort. And their relationship was getting worse with every day after that._

_Before Yulian moved, they had a major fight and the whole onsen had been tense every time they were in the same room and he thought Vitaly was more than glad when he finally entered the plane. He grimaced when he thought about how glad his big brother must have been when he finally went away. ‘Probably thinking *good riddance!* that the little pest is away.’ He grimaced and sighed._

_But maybe it was better this way. It was time for him to move on. Yulian knew it himself that this wasn’t healthy and that he was hurting himself more with every day. He had to stop imitating his mother just for someone who would always see him as a replacement, if at all, and become his own person._

_Though it was harder than he thought. Yulian had been imitating his mother Katsuki Yuuri for so long now, that he didn’t know who he was. Some days he even thought that he didn’t have an own personality and was nothing more than a copy. Thos were the days where his anxiety was at its worst and plagued him with even more terrible thoughts._

_Yesterday hadn’t been different. He had laid in his bed shivering and crying, rolling into himself and let those thoughts run rampage. A new environment and he was all alone hadn’t helped him one bit and only made everything worse._

_And maybe that was the reason why he had been so out of it today. He just couldn’t concentrate. And that made it that much harder for him to focus on ballet._

_When he was finally done with classes, he put his headphones inside his ears and drowned his head in music, hoping it helped him distracting himself from his terrible thoughts. And maybe that was the reason why he didn’t see the group of alphas following him until it was too later._

 

They were still on campus, but everyone else just ignored the small omega being cornered. Yulian shivered and tried to look small, hoping they would just leave him alone.

“What’s a small omega like you doing here alone?” One asked.

“How about keeping us company?” Another said.

“Yeah. I bet that hole of yours is just waiting to be filled with seed.” The next grinned.

“What of it? Want us to fill you up?” The last laughed.

Yulian shivered. There was a reason why he was afraid of alphas. Why he didn’t like them. They scared him and made him feel useless and weak.

One of them came closer, sniffing at his scent gland and Yulian flinched away.

“Heh,” He said, “You’re using too much scent blocking soap, so I can barely smell you. But that little bit smells amazing.”

The other three laughed. “Just come with us. We’ll treat you really good and fill you up, just like you omegas like it.”

Yulian shivered. He hated it. He hated it so much! Being scared. Being weak. Being unable to do anything. Being an _omega_ of all things! He just _hated_ his secondary gender and making him even weaker than he normally was. Made his anxiousness worse and his depression escalate. He _hated_ being an omega. And making it him a target to other people and especially alphas, who are physically stronger and more or less higher in the hierarchy. And how they thought that being an alpha meant being able to pick and play and hurt omegas like him. And how he should feel _honoured_ to have their attention, when he didn’t want anything else than being left alone. 

Yulian stared up at them through his glasses and eyelashes, hoping they would soon get bored of him and leave him. But of course this wasn’t the case. One of them grabbed his arms and pulled him forward. Another touched his behind and he squeaked in horror. 

“Wow. It’s really firm and round. I’m gonna have so much fun playing with it and watch my cock vanish between those cheeks.” The molester laughed sleazily and Yulian felt terror dwelling inside him. Was there no way out? His mind flashed to his mother and wondered if he would end up like him. Yulian felt bile rising in his throat. No! He didn’t want to! Never! 

But he didn’t have a chance against four alphas ganging up on him. Yulian shivered and closed his eyes, hoping for a miracle.

“HEY! What the fuck do you think you’re doing?!”

A deep voice suddenly called out to them and Yulian opened his eyes. He saw another guy a few meters away from them, coming closer with rapid strides. He was big! Was the first impression he had of the guy. He was at least one and a half heads higher than him and had broad shoulders and was more buff than anything. His arms were full of muscles but all in all it didn’t look exaggerated but fit him perfectly. He had quite a handsome face with bronze glinting skin, brown eyes and a deep bass voice, sending shudders down his spine. His whole body just screamed ‘ _alpha_.

The guy stopped in front of them, folding his arms and staring with hard eyes at the group. Yulian didn’t know why, but he could feel them all tensing up and was that nervousness?

“O-Oh, hey Diego! What are you doing here?” One asked.

“Fancy meeting you here. Wanna join? This omega’s ass is really good.” Another guy grinned, not realizing how the others threw him panicked looks.

The man glared at him and he flinched. “I stopped, seeing as you’re clearly bothering and _molesting_ this poor guy. So get the hell away from him before I make you.”

This was certainly a threat, but the guy who touched him before didn’t seem to realize it. He let go of Yulian and the Japanese stepped back, away from this group who was now focused on the other alpha, but unfortunately still blocking his path to freedom. So he coud do nothing but watch helplessly.

“Oh yeah? What do you think you can do all alone, huh? You’re just playing big! I bet you’re nothing but a pussy!” Another shouted, but fear was clearly in his voice. 

The buff guy just rolled his eyes. “At least I’m not hiding in a group just to feel strong.”

“SH-shut up! What do you know?!” The next yelled and balled his fist. Then he run up to him, trying to hit him.

And Yulian stared. In less than a second the attacker was flipped onto his stomach, his arm twisted behind his back and he screamed in pain. One moment it was silent. Then the other three yelled and attacked him together.

The omega’s jaw dropped. 

Right in front of him one alpha defeated the other three with ease! He wasn’t graced even once while he kicked, hit and stroke blow after blow. The one fell down after his arm was twisted and his feet kicked from under him, the next got a knee to the stomach, doubled over and was hit with an elbow to the throat, the last was grabbed around the face, feet swept from under him and twisted, so he landed on his back.

In less than a minute the whole group laid on the ground, groaning and moaning in pain. The winner just clapped his hands and sighed. 

“You guys are really pathetic. First you molest a scared boy and intimidate him using your numbers and then you attack one guy in a group. Too scared of going alone or what?” He sighed and stepped over them, walking towards Yulian.

Yulian stiffened and stepped back, closer to the wall, clearly scared. The alpha stopped. His whole face softened and he held up his hands in a sign of peace, neck bared, a sign of no threat. 

“Hey, sorry about that. I hope you’re not hurt anywhere.” He said and grinned brightly. Like that he seemed just like a harmless guy, not one trace of the dangerous aura around him left, as if it was never there in the first place. He now had such an easy-going and calm atmosphere around him that Yulian almost felt at ease. 

Almost.

If it weren’t for the brutal and fast display of effective violence behind him.

When it was clear that Yulian would not calm down that easily, the guy dropped his head and sighed, running his head through his hair and smiling in sympathy.

“Don’t worry. I won’t do anything to you, I swear! I just wanna make sure you’re all right, okay?”

Yulian still didn’t move and stiffened further. 

The alpha still smiled. His voice was soft. “I’m Diego. And you?”

The Japanese didn’t move at first, but then he mumbled out: “… Yulian.”

The other grinned. “Nice to meet you Yulian.”

They stood there in silence for a moment before Yulian bowed. “Thanks for saving me.” Then with a mumbled “Bye.” He shuffled past him, hurrying home. Until he had to turn he could feel the other’s gaze on him.

 

The next day he had calmed down a bit and was currently in class, where he still had to think about the alpha from yesterday. Yulian couldn’t help but remember it. 

The guy had been different. Yulian could clearly tell. Every alpha he ever met had something cocky around him, thinking they were above all and using their status and power to tower over weaker ones. 

For one moment Yulian had thought that after he defeated those other alphas, he would claim his ‘prize’, that was him, and have its way with him. But he didn’t. He stopped when he saw how uncomfortable he was, held his hands high in a peace offering, lowered his voice and bared his neck. He never once treated him like some kind of prize but just asked if he was okay. Yulian knew that he was different, but he just couldn’t help but remember that he was an alpha. This little piece left him scared. 

Yulian had always been afraid of alphas, the only one he ever trusted was his brother. And even that was now strained because of … reasons. So what was that about the guy that made him feel at ease? 

The Japanese sighed. It wasn’t like he would ever see him again, so he shouldn’t think about it too much, right?

 

Apparently he should have prepared himself more because the universe just loved to mess with him. Why? Well, here he was, sitting on a bench and staring at the Hispanic alpha, who saved his life yesterday, munching on a quesadilla and talking to him about anything and nothing with cheeks full like a chipmunk. 

“… And then my professor dubbed the video by himself because he was unable to turn on the volume. And then – hey, you alright?” The guy, whose name was Diego, asked suddenly and Yulian flinched. Silence.

Finally the alpha sighed. “Are you that uncomfortable with me around you?”

Yulian shrugged his shoulders. To be honest, he didn’t know. When they had their lunch break he sat at his usual place on campus under a tree, enjoying his bento when this guy suddenly came up to him, smiling brightly and waving like an idiot and sat down in front of him, chattering as soon as he hit the ground. Yulian could only stare at him. 

The smile on the man softened. “If you’re really uncomfortable around me, I can go away if that would make you feel better.”

Yulian wanted to nod. He wanted to say that yes, he made him uncomfortable. Yes, he was scared of him because he was an alpha and he had been scared of them for all his life now. … But he realized that he … couldn’t. He didn’t know why but his presence wasn’t overbearing and he didn’t feel scared. Okay, that was a lie. He was scared, but not overly so. And he also made him feel at ease. 

“… No.” Yulian mumbled, not looking up from his bento. Silence. Diego motioned him to continue and even though Yulian couldn’t see it, he could feel it.

“You’re not making me uncomfortable.” He finally said out louder, fumbling with his chopsticks. 

“But you’re not completely at ease with me either.” Diego commented, making Yulian squirm. 

“It’s not you,” He admitted, rolling around his egg roll, “It’s just … I’ve never been comfortable around alphas.” 

Silence. Then Diego chuckled. “I can understand. So how about trying?”

Yulian looked up in confusion, coming face to face with a calm and soft smile. “How about getting used to alphas by starting with me.” He held up his hands. “I swear I won’t do anything you don’t want.”

The black haired stared for a moment, then smiled shyly. “Sure, why not?” Diego seemed like a decent guy and hey, he did come here to start over, so how about changing himself a bit?

“Great!” Diego grinned brightly.

 

The next few weeks flew by. Yulian was getting used to the alpha’s presence and the two grew closer. Even though he knew that he would always harbour a bit of fear of alphas, he had a feeling that with Diego it would be different. Diego really was different from other alphas. He was calm and collected, never let his alpha control him and knew when to back off. He never pushed and was always patient. 

Diego didn’t really care about secondary genders. He didn’t waste a single thought about how he was an alpha and actually higher in the hierarchy nor did he give any thought to Yulian being an omega. 

“Dynamics aren’t what make you. It’s the person behind all that what’s important, not their gender.” He explained when Yulian once asked him. 

And Yulian was starting to accept this truth. He was starting to accept himself and come to terms with who he was. And realizing that it really didn’t matter that he was an omega. 

Yulian also learned more about Diego. He learned that his family had been poor and sometimes didn’t even have enough money to feed them, that he had a difficult childhood and had been really proud of being an alpha because it meant power and ability to survive. But then he met a martial artist grandmaster who showed him the right path and what was really important. Who decided to take him under his wing and helped their family out. He now was a part time trainer at a studio, teaching martial arts and MMA, holding self-defence classes and more advanced classes for specific styles and how he had won quite a few important martial arts tournaments already.

That explained why he was able to beat those alphas with ease. 

Another pro point for being friends with Diego (and wasn’t that just strange? Calling someone ‘friend’ when all his life he never had them and was always ignored or belittled. It felt great and warmth spread through him at the thought of being able to call him a friend) was that bullies left him alone. Yulian soon found out that Diego had quite the reputation for being a first class martial artist and being excellent at it.

It was a good feeling. 

Of course Diego asked him a few times if Yulian wouldn’t like to enter a few self-defence classes himself, maybe to help building up a bit of confidence, but Yulian wasn’t sure. He had ballet already and classes were his regular excuses and Diego always stopped as soon as he realize that he became uncomfortable with it.

Yulian wasn’t sure himself. On one had he would love to learn how to defend himself, getting more confident and maybe being able to stand straighter. But on the other hand he was afraid. He would be in a group of people who had been there longer than him already, knowing more. And wouldn’t they laugh about him if he came inside and knew next to nothing? When he came to the US he had at least experience with dancing already, so it wasn’t a problem, but learning something new from the stretch? 

He knew it was bullshit and that probably no one would be laughing at him, but his anxiousness always got the better of him and made him think about how probably everyone would laugh at him if he wouldn’t be able to do it.

And worse, what if he was really bad at it and Diego would be disappointed? He would probably leave a failure like him and don’t want to have to do anything with him anymore. And Yulian didn’t want to lose his first real friend. So he put it off, feeling secretly really guilty about it.

 

Yulian knew that his luck just couldn’t last. Not with how the universe just hated him. Of course he would forever being the weak guy. 

Yulian had counted himself being in safe waters because he thought that Diegos friendship would protect him from further bullies. Oh how wrong he was. After word got out that the two were friends, harassment stopped and he didn’t find one person hurting him anymore. He was lucky because the Hispanic had somehow become his shield.

He had been minding his own business, waiting for Diego after classes outside, when he had been cornered by another group of alphas. And oh, the irony! It was the same group of alphas he had to face when he first met his friend.

Again he was backed up against the wall, clutching his bag in front of him like some kind of shield, making himself as small as possible. He glanced from one person to the other, noticing their sneers.

“All alone now, right? Without some big alpha to protect you.” One said, glaring at him and Yulian flinched.

“You’re nothing without your pimp. Just a little worthless whore.” The other spat out.

‘Wrong!’

“Bet he’s just protecting you because you spread your legs for him, just like a little slut.” The next remarked.

‘No!’

“He probably likes his cock inside his hole, no doubt. There’s no other reason why he would even bother to care about a useless whore like you.” The last grinned, leering at him. 

‘That isn’t true!’

Yulian hated it. He hated how they belittled him and called him degrading names. But he hated it more that they would say that about his friend. Diego was amazing! He was such a nice guy and would never do something like that!

But before he could even think about anything to say, he was grabbed and pulled forward. They tore at his clothes and when Yulian wanted to scream, they hit him in his face. Tears started to fall down.

“Let’s see how tight his hole really is,” One said and grinned. 

“He’s probably used up, but who knows, maybe he’ll still be a good fuck.”

Yulian was scared. So scared. He didn’t want to. He didn’t want them to touch him, to hurt him. He didn’t want them to do anything to them. He wanted them to be away, to leave him. But he couldn’t do anything. He was so weak.

The black haired closed his eyes, crying and just wishing for everything to be over. He was so scared.

He felt them fumbling with his belt and felt like everything inside him cramped up, waiting for the inevitable.

But before his belt was even opened, Yulian heard a crack, a crunch and suddenly all hands left his body. The boy collapsed onto the ground and opened his eyes. His heart soared and he felt relief flooding him. 

Standing protectively in front of him stood Diego, fists clenched and his whole body tensed up. The one who had touched his belt laid on the ground, blood coming out of his nose, staring fearfully at the Hispanic. 

They all had a look of terror on their faces and quivered. Yulian threw a look at his friend and gulped. He understood their fear. Because Diego looked absolutely furious. 

The Alpha trembled all over, his normally really handsome face was distorted with disgust and anger. His aura was one of pure bloodlust.

And now Yulian was remembered that his friend, who was normally as gentle as any omega and friendly like the tamest dog, was an alpha. He remembered why he was born with this peculiar secondary gender. Why it fit him perfectly. Why he was on top of that hierarchy. 

Because Diego emitted an aura of absolute power. He oozed strength and confidence and reminded everyone here that he was the strongest of them all.

And even though even though this group of alphas realized it, they were stupid enough to not learn from their mistakes and attacked again. 

Maybe it was fear, maybe it was stupidity. Yulian didn’t know. But what he knew was that this, this right in front of him wasn’t a fight. No, this was slaughter. 

Diego didn’t hold back. And now the omega realized why Diego had won so many tournament. How he was a master in martial arts. Yulian watched as the alpha beat them up, the crunching of bones could be heard, screams of terror and pain echoed around and Diego was in the middle of it, face crunched up in anger while he beat them again and again.

In the end the group laid on the ground, whimpering and holding their broken bones, Diego towering over them, anger still visible on his body.

“You guys are just the worst! It’s humans like you that disgust me. Thinking they’re so great and only being able to play big by being in a group. I can’t believe you call yourself decent human beings. You are all just perverted monsters.”

Yulian shivered as he heard that voice. He normally knew it as friendly, soft, wrapping one up and making him feel save. But now not one trace of warmth was left in it. It was hard, cold, harsh. 

The omega saw Diego breathing in and out, probably to calm himself down before turning around and looking his friend over in concern.

“You alright?” He asked and Yulian breathed out in relief. The harshness vanished as soon as he laid eyes on the smaller one and he smiled, shock still sitting in his bones, but also calming down.

“I think.” His voice was weak and he still trembled when he tried to stand up, but his knees gave up and he fell back. Diego was immediately at his side and helping him up, wrapping him in his jacket. Yulian threw him a small smile in gratitude.

They walked back to Yulian’s flat, Diego not once moving from his side, throwing concerned glances at him every few seconds. When they arrived, Diego immediately cooked a thick soup, bundled him up in blankets and ordered him not to move from the couch. 

The whole evening Diego talked, clearly trying to distract him while Yulian just nursed his soup, just listening and nodding every few minutes. 

Diego decided to stay the night, just to make sure, so Yulian prepared the couch while the alpha showered. 

 

When the omega laid in bed, he couldn’t sleep. He felt terrible. The shock still sat deep and the scenes flashed through his mind over and over. How he had been completely defenceless and how he couldn’t do anything. How he had to stand there and let them touch him, even though he hated it. But he had been so scared! How he wasn’t able to defend himself. 

He couldn’t do anything. He had been helpless. And who knew what would have happened if Diego wouldn’t had arrived just in time? He didn’t want to think about it. But his brain didn’t stop and scenarios flooded his brain. Would he have ended up like his mother? Heavy with child and all alone, unable to do anything? Abandoned and being thrown away after they were done using him? Would he be nothing but a plaything for the rest of his life?

Yulian loved his mother, he really did! But he didn’t want to be like him. His mother was strong, Yulian knew it, but that hadn’t been enough. The dancer had always wanted to be like Yuuri, did a lot to imitate him, be more like him. Had wanted to get his brother’s attention, but also because he thought that Yuuri was strong.

But was that enough? Yulian knew that he probably wasn’t as strong as his mother right now. Hadn’t the innocence and purity of him. He wasn’t his mother.

And suddenly it clicked. Suddenly everything came together. Yes, he wasn’t his mother. He wasn’t Katsuki Yuuri. He was Katsuki Yulian. He was his own person. He didn’t need to imitate his mother. He didn’t need to imitate _anyone_. Because he was his own person. He didn’t need to be his mother and it was better that way. Yuuri was strong, yes, and he had always wanted to be like him, but that had been his downfall. Yulian was different. He had his own talents. His own body, his own personality. His own soul. He was a separate being.

Yulian knew he wasn’t strong right now. He was weak and scared, without any confidence. But what about it? Didn’t that just mean that he just had to get stronger? Didn’t that just mean he had to find a way of getting stronger?

Yulian thought back to those alphas. They still terrified him and he remembered how useless he was against them. How, if it hadn’t been for Diego, he would have been raped. And he didn’t want that. Didn’t want to be some broodmare, the only purpose being getting knocked up over and over again, until the alpha was tired of him. 

He knew that until now, he had always relied on an alpha. Until he moved he had been dependant on Vitaly, his brother. For Yulian Vitaly had always been the epitome of strength and power. Someone who would always protect him. Then there had been Diego. His name alone let others back off, he was a picture perfect alpha. 

But Yulian knew he had to stop relying on them. He had to stop relying on others for protection. He had to start being more independent. If he wanted to be stronger, he couldn’t let others always protecting and shielding him.

He remembered how awful he had felt. How scared and small. And he never wanted to feel like that again. He never wanted to be helpless again.

Yulian made a decision.

 

The next morning Diego and Yulian sat together, eating breakfast. Diego was talking again about anything and everything, doing his best to distract Yulian, who was clearly out of sorts. 

As he still didn’t respond Diego sighed.

“Yulian! Can you hear me?” He asked and the omega startled. He stared with big eyes at the alpha and the Hispanic sighed again. 

“Sorry, what?” The Japanese asked and Diego threw him an amused smile.

“So you really didn’t hear what I just said just now, right?” He asked and Yulian grinned sheepishly. 

“No, sorry,” He answered and Diego laughed. 

“It’s okay. It wasn’t anything important after all.” He grinned. Then it morphed into a soft smile. “And? What’s bothering you so much that you aren’t listening to me?”

Yulian smiled shyly and fumbled with his shirt. He knew that Diego would never hurt or abandon him, but it wasn’t so easy to get this question out like he first thought. The Hispanic just waited patiently.

Finally the omega sighed. “I ... “He bit his cheek, gathering himself before he started again. “Can … can you teach me martial arts?”

Diego stared at his friend, clearly taken aback by this request. Yulian hurried to continue. “It’s just … yesterday … I realized how utterly weak I was. I … I couldn’t do anything. I was so scared and defenceless and it felt terrible. And in that moment I really thought that everything would be over and that it would end like this. Me, not being able to fight back while I let them do with me what they wanted.” The omega sighed and stared at his best friend, clear misery written in his face. 

“I just don’t want to feel like that ever again.”

Diego stared at him. Hard. He seemed to study him and thinking about his request. Then he suddenly broke out into a bright grin.

“Sure!”

**Author's Note:**

> Again, I apologize for not updating any of my own fanfictions and I know you my dear readers are dying to know how it'll continue. Be it how Tsuna's going to get involved with the Mafia in "Road to Family", Yuuri getting over his Angst and ViKtor reinstating himself into our (and Yuuri's) heart in "Melody of the Sky" or how Yuuri and Aoba have to face their first real challenge in being soldiers in "An Aviator's Heart". Don't worry, I won't abandon them and I'll continue them. ... As soon as my real life, and my family, finally calms down enough for me to get a few breathers. But I just have the feeling that if I write those stories now, I wouldn't do them justice and I just don't think they, and you, deserve some half hearted writing. So I hope you'll be patient with me for a little while more and I hoped you enjoyed this little story. =)  
> Now that my head is clear again, I'm going to sleep. Good night. =)  
> And remember, comments and kudos make me very happy. =)  
> Bye =) ^^


End file.
